Echosong's Beginning
by Leafwish
Summary: 'The sweet scent of herbs all around me. My thoughts and memories flashing before my eyes.' The life of Echosong from a cute kit to medicine cat of Skyclan. What was her life like? This is her story. Written way before SkyClan's Destiny came out
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Skyclan

Leader Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors Patchfoot- black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Rosepaw

Rockfall- black tom

Sagestream- pale gray she-cat

Bounceheart- ginger tom

Tinyflight- small white she-cat

Brambleshade- brown-gray colored she-cat  
(mother of Stormpaw and Rosepaw)

Nightblade- black tom with silver stripes

Dawnbreeze- white she-cat with gray patches

Apprentices Stormpaw- dark gray tom

Rosepaw- dark brown she-cat

Queens Cherrytail- tortoishell she-cat  
(mother of Bounceheart's kit- Featherkit)

Mintwing- gray tabby she-cat  
(mother of Rockfall`s kits- Moonkit and Berrykit)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

A silver tabby sat in the back of a cave sorting berries and herbs. Suddenly hearing a noise, she straightened up and pricked her ears. Tiny pawsteps could be heard with the sound of excited mews. Three kits bounced in, all happy and excited.

The biggest of the kits mewed," Good morning, Echosong," while the two other kits played a game of chase around the silver tabby, knocking over the carefully sorted stack of leaves.

"Good morning to you too, Featherkit." Echosong glanced at the destroyed leaf pile. '_Kits will be kits' she thought. _"Featherkit, Moonkit, Berrykit? Does Mintwing and Cherrytail know you're here?"

"Mintwing and Cherrytail said that we could explore the camp while they get some rest," replied Moonkit.

"So we went to visit you," said Featherkit.

"Good to know," said Echosong as she went back to sorting. She took a glance at the kits to see what they were doing. Berrykit was play fighting with Moonkit while Featherkit looked on.

"Echosong, what was your life like before you joined Skyclan?" Berrykit mewed form where he was pinning Moonkit down.

"You would like to hear about my life since I was a kit?"

"Yes, please!" mewed Moonkit.

"We've already heard everybody else's stories," put in Berrykit. "We want to hear about you."

Echosong hesitated, then said," Very well. Make yourselves comfortable." She laid down on the cave floor.

Featherkit, Berrykit, and Moonkit obediently sat down in front of the silver tabby, paws tucked neatly under their chests.

Echosong closed her green eyes, thinking of all the things from being a carefree young kit to being Skyclan's medicine cat. Memories of good and bad. She took a deep breath and began.

_Many moons ago…._

* * *

**How was the story? **


	3. Echo

**Thanks to Meadowpaw for a very nice review. **

* * *

_Thud!_ Something heavy landed on Echo. Mewling, she opened her eyes. A young gray cat with blue eyes shining triumphantly, gazed back at Echo. _Rain!_

"So you're finally up? Good. I guess I did it then."

Echo glared at her brother. Annoyed, she mewed," Did what?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied.

"You're up!" a new voice said.

Echo spun around to face her other brother, Snow. Even though they were only two-months (moons) old, Echo could see that she would always be the smallest. Not for the first time, she studied her silver coat and tiny dark gray paws and compared her features to her brothers. Rain was big with a nice, sleek, dark gray coat. Snow was about the same size as Rain and he always kept his white pelt neatly groomed better than Echo's.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there all day? Don't you want to eat?" Rain's voice broke into her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that Rain and Snow were already at the food bowl. Echo gave herself a little shake then hurried away to eat. When she got there, Rain was walking away.

"You're not done already, are you?" she mewed worriedly. Sometimes, Rain ate almost all the food so that there wasn't enough for Snow and Echo to share.

"Yeah, see you later."

"How can a cat eat so much?" Echo muttered as she resumed walking.

Snow was still there, waiting for Echo.

"Don't worry," said Snow. "I made sure that Rain didn't have your share. It's a wonder that he doesn't get fat by stuffing himself."

Echo purred, half in delight and half in amusement. "Thank you, Snow."

Snow nodded and walked away.

As she ate, Echo thought _'Snow is so nice and kind. Why can't Rain be more like him?'_

* * *

When Echo had finished eating, she found Rain and Snow with a pretty silver-gray tabby. Echo mewed a greeting, and the tabby turned her head towards Echo. The tabby's green eyes were filled with warmth and affections.

"How was your morning, Echo?" asked the silver tabby.

"It was okay, Meadow," replied Echo.

"Did someone wake you up?" Meadow glanced accusingly at Rain.

"Oh, I just woke up on my own. It wasn't Rain's fault."

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her. "Okay, then. Play safe."

"We will," Snow mewed.

After Meadow padded away, Rain came up to Echo and said," Thanks for covering me."

Echo shrugged. _'Even though Rain's a stupid furball, he is my brother' _she thought.

Without warning, Rain flung himself at Echo and knocked her to the ground. "What was that for?" Echo mewed, shocked. But Rain was already speeding away. '_One day, I'm going to get him back!'_

* * *

** How's the story?**


	4. Outside

**Thanks to dragontiger12 for the reviews.**

* * *

"Why not?"

Echo had enough of Rain's complaining.

"You'll go outside soon, but not now," Meadow calmly meowed.

_Outside…._

Echo had never gone outside before. Sometimes, when her mother came back from the outside after a walk, Echo could smell the interesting scents that clung to Meadow's pelt. The sharp scent of grass. The breezy cold wind. Echo could also hear birds chirping every time their housefolks opened the window. The outside smells and sounds made Echo wish she was out there exploring.

"But why?"

_Rain again._

"I told you, Rain. When it gets a bit warmer, you and your littermates can go outside," said Meadow.

Rain gave his mother a mutinous look. "Fine," he mewed after a while. He padded over to where Snow was taking a nap. Echo saw Snow wake and stretch to start playing with Rain.

'_Are they going to let me play?'_

Snow caught her eye and mewed," Come over here, Echo!"

Delighted, Echo hurried over. "What are we playing?" she asked.

"How about this?" came Snow's mew. He had a toy mouse between his paws.

"Perfect!" Rain mewed as he leaped for Snow.

As Echo watched her brothers tussle, she couldn't help wondering what her first outside adventure would be like.

* * *

"Now, remember. Don't touch things or mess with things you don't know," Meadow said.

Echo was so excited! Today was finally warm enough for Echo and her brothers to go outside! Beside her, Rain was pacing back and forth while Snow sat calmly with his tail wrapped around his paws. Only his excited eyes gave away his anticipation.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Meadow.

Rain, Snow, and Echo nodded.

"Then follow me." Meadow walked up to a door that had a covered cat-sized hole in it. She went through.

Rain followed her pawsteps out, then Snow. Now, it was Echo's turn. She pushed forward.

Echo gasped. She had never seen so many colors! She sniffed the air and tasted it. So many smells! Echo's ears swiveled all around, trying to hear every noise.

"Snow, Echo, Rain! Come here!" Meadow was calling.

Echo spun around and saw her mother sitting on a rock. She ran towards Meadow, feeling the cool dewy grass on her paws. Snow and Rain came bounding over. Echo looked up at her mother, waiting for her to speak.

"Now, I'm sure you all would like to explore," said Meadow. "So, I just wanted to say that when the sun is halfway across the sky, meet here at this rock."

Echo nodded; she understood.

"Now have fun!"

Echo went to her left. Spotting something, she crouched. A tiny creature with wings came floating up and over Echo. "What is that?" she wondered out loud. A pelt brushed hers.

"That's called a butterfly," Snow said.

'_How does he know that?' _

A hiss came from behind them. It was Rain. "What are _those_?" he mewed in disgust.

Snow came over with Echo. "Those are squirrels," he explained.

Echo saw them scurrying about. They had big bushy tails and were chattering. "What are they doing?" asked Echo. The squirrels were digging up dirt.

"The squirrels are digging up nuts," replied Snow. "They put the nuts into their food stores so that when leafbare (or winter, whatever kittypets call it) comes, none of them would be hungry."

"That's so stupid! If you ask me, I think squirrels don't have any brains at all," Rain sneered.

Echo snapped. "You don't know what squirrels think like! It's their way of surviving, mousebrain!" (Not sure if kittypets use mousebrain or not) With that, Echo turned and walked away. _'It's just like Rain to think that squirrels have to act the same as cats.'_

Echo was so mad that she didn't see where she was going. "Ouch!" She crashed into a large piece of wood. "Who put this here?" grumbled Echo. She looked up. _'Could I ever climb that?' _Shrugging, she followed alongside the wood to a tree. Her paw stepped on something soft and sweet smelling. Echo looked to see what it was. It had yellow stuff that looked like miniature leaves. Her anger turned to curiosity. "What is this?" She leaned down and sniffed deeply. "Achoo!" Bad idea. Echo stared down at the yellow thing.

"That's a flower."

Echo jumped in surprise. Where did that voice come from?

"Up here!"

Echo looked and saw Snow crouching on a branch high above her head.

_So it was called a flower. _"Snow, did you really climb up there?"

Her brother looked proud. "Yeah, I did."

Echo stared at her brother in awe. Snow could do a lot of things as well as being smart and nice. Thanks to Snow, she learned a bunch of things today.

"I'm coming down," mewed Snow.

Echo's astonishment quickly turned to horror as she saw Snow's paws slip on the branch. Helpless, Echo watched her brother fall to the ground. "Are you okay, Snow?" Echo mewed as she ran to where her brother lay. He wasn't moving.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should Snow live or should I kill him off? Also, did you ever wonder how Snow knew what a butterfly, squirrel, and a flower was? I might make a bonus chapter about that. Tell if you would like to know.**


	5. Healing Time

**EeveeCelebi749 and VineheartxXx, thank you for reviewing. Dragontiger12, I will make a bonus chapter about Snow's outdoor knowledge sometime in the future. So, did Snow live? Find out!**

* * *

"No! Snow!"

Rain came over, looking quite annoyed. "Keep it down--." His voice broke off as he saw Snow. "Snow! What happened to him?" Rain asked as he turned to face Echo, his eyes wide with shock.

"He-he fell off the tree," stammered Echo.

"What's going on? Why are you standing there with your fur fluffed out?" came Meadow's sharp mew.

Echo exchanged a glance with Rain. How could they tell Meadow?

Meadow took a glance at Snow. "Oh, my kit!" She ran over and began frantically licking Snow. "What happened?" she asked.

"S-Snow fell off the tree," replied Echo, not being able to meet her mother's gaze. It wasn't her fault that Snow fell but Echo felt guilty.

Her mother seemed to understand. "It wasn't your fault, Echo," Meadow mewed. She ran over to the door that they came through and began meowing loudly. The door opened and one of their housefolks came out, a female. Meadow meowed again and started leading the housefolk to where Snow lay.

Echo heard the female make a shocked sound. She watched as the housefolk carefully picked up Snow from the ground and went back inside the nest.

"What's going to happen to Snow?" Rain asked. "Will our housefolks hurt him?"

Meadow shook her head. "Our housefolks are nice and caring to us. They probably took Snow to the vet."

_Vet?_ That was a word Echo had never heard before. "What's a vet?" she asked.

"A vet is a special type of housefolk," explained Meadow. "Vets help injured cats like Snow and they make sure that we're healthy." Meadow looked up. Dark gray clouds were beginning to gather. "Looks like a storm's coming," her mother mewed. "Let's go inside."

Before Echo went inside, she sent a wish up into the sky. '_Please, please let Snow be all right.'_

* * *

Echo's belly grumbled. She hadn't eaten since morning.

"Echo, eat something." Meadow nudged her to the food bowl. "Our housefolks filled the bowl before they left with Snow," meowed Meadow.

Echo sighed. She really didn't want to eat without knowing how Snow was. But hunger got the better of her so she started to eat.

"Let's play when you're done!"

Echo spun around to face Rain. "How could you think of playing at a time like this?"

Rain met her gaze straight on. "Snow wouldn't want us to be moping, waiting for him to come home. He'd want us to be happy and to have fun."

Echo twitched one ear. Rain did have a point. "All right," she meowed. "I'm done now."

"Great! You be the mouse and I'll catch you."

Echo nodded. _'This could be my chance to get him back'_ she thought.

Rain leaped at her. Instead of sitting still, she went around Rain and nipped his hind paw gently.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" pouted Rain.

At that moment, a door opened and a familiar face limped around the corner. _Snow!_

Echo ran toward him, skidding to a halt. Rain followed more slowly, but was happy that his brother came back.

"You're okay!" meowed a very happy Echo.

"Yeah," replied Snow.

"Is your paw okay?" asked Rain.

Echo looked down and saw one of Snow's front paws wrapped in white stuff.

"I either dislocated one of my bones or I broke it," mewed Snow. "Anyway, it hurts so bad!"

"Then you shouldn't have climbed that tree," Meadow meowed, walking over.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Snow.

His mother walked over and gave Snow a quick lick. "You must be tired; go get some rest."

Snow nodded wearily and limped to his nest (or bed).

Meadow watched Snow sleep for a few moments before turning back to Rain and Echo. "It's been a big day. Time to sleep," she mewed.

Echo yawned. She was feeling tired. Echo padded over and laid down beside Snow. Sleep flooded over her.

* * *

**Snow lived! But, will his paw heal? Thanks again for all who reviewed! **


	6. A Dream

**Thanks to kittycat789 for reviewing. **

* * *

Echo was in a strange place. There were a lot of trees and a breezy wind ruffled her fur. High in the sky, the moon shone, giving enough light for Echo to see in the dark.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud. No one answered her. She was all alone.

Glancing around, Echo realized that she was on a path. She began to follow it.

The ground sloped upward and the trees began to thin out. Echo now stood at the top of a hill.

Looking down, she saw a clearing. Four massive trees stood in the corners of the clearing. Looking more closely, she saw cats with stars in their fur gathered around a big rock. Echo gasped. So many cats! She noticed a gray cat with white cloud-like patches on his fur leading a group of cats up the opposite slope. A light-brown tabby she-cat was staring after them, sadness in her eyes. _'Who are these cats?' _Echo wondered.

Now, the cats and the big rock were disappearing. Echo's dream was fading.

* * *

Echo woke up. Bright sunlight was shining through a window.

"Have a good night's sleep?" The voice was Meadow's. She was sunning herself in a patch of sunlight.

Echo hesitated. Even though she would like to discuss her weird dream with somebody, it couldn't be Meadow. "Yes, I did."

"Since you're up, you may as well have breakfast," her mother mewed.

Echo nodded and went over to the food bowl. _'What was that dream?'_

"Hey! Watch it!" hissed Rain.

Echo stared at him blankly.

"You're on my tail," pointed out Rain.

Looking down, she saw that she was sitting on his tail. "Oh! Sorry!" apologized Echo.

Rain glared at her. "You should be." He stalked away.

"He's grouchier then usual today," Echo mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I think it's because I'm getting more attention than he is." Snow limped towards her.

"But you were only injured yesterday," said Echo.

Snow nodded. "True, but with our housefolks and Meadow always fussing over me, I'm not surprised."

Echo blinked. She hadn't thought of that.

"Now tell me what's on your mind," mewed Snow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were in a daze."

"Well, how do you know?" asked Echo.

"Not seeing where you put your paws is an example."

Echo sighed. Snow was right. Thinking about that dream made her totally oblivious to what was going on around her.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" he mewed. Before Echo could answer, he quickly put in," You don't have to tell me. But if you did, I'd be glad to help."

Echo thought about it. Talking to Snow about the dream seemed like a good idea. _'Besides, Rain would probably make fun of me if I talked to him about it.' _

"All right," she mewed. Echo began telling Snow about how she followed a path to a hill and about the cats at the big rock with the trees.

When she had finished, Snow closed his eyes and sat still. A moment after, Snow reopened his light blue eyes and mewed," You know, I think it could be a sign."

"Sign?" meowed Echo, bewildered. "You really think so?"

Snow shrugged. He turned away and limped back to his nest (bed).

Echo followed him.

Before he slept, Snow mewed," I'm not sure Echo, but I think something very big will be happening in your life."

* * *

**I've been thinking, later in the story, what if Echo had a love life? I can't promise that she will but what do you think?**


	7. Leaving

**Welcome to another chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! *sigh* School starts tomorrow so it might take me a while to update some of the future chapters. Anyway, I don't own Warriors and read on! (Echo, Snow, and Rain are six months old now)**

* * *

"Come on, get up."

Echo opened one eye. She saw Meadow trying to rouse Snow and Rain. Echo opened the other eye and yawned.

"Eat breakfast and come back here," their mother meowed.

"What's going on?" Snow mewed, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

Echo took a quick look at his once-injured paw. Four months ago, Snow fell from a tree and broke his paw. Now, the injury had healed but Snow sometimes can't put any weight on his paw.

Meadow was speaking. "It's your special day," she mewed. There was pride as well as sadness in her eyes.

'_If it's our special day, why does Meadow look so sad?'_ thought Echo. She looked at her brothers but they looked as confused as she was.

"Let's go eat," said Rain as he led the way.

Snow walked beside Echo, matching step-by-step.

"What do you think Meadow meant about this day being special for us?" he asked.

Echo shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Echo tried to sit still as Meadow cleaned between her ears.

"There, all done!" Meadow meowed.

"Now will you tell us what's going on?" Rain asked.

Meadow faced them with her tail wrapped around her paws. "Today's the day," she mewed. "The day that you're going to live with other housefolk."

"What?!" meowed Rain.

Echo couldn't believe her ears. "Why?" she meowed.

"It's natural for kittypets to give up their kits," Meadow mewed sadly. (Not sure if they call themselves kittypets or not)

Echo wanted to wail like a kit. She wanted to stay here with Meadow, Snow, Rain, and their housefolks.

A chime sounded.

Soon after, a different housefolk with Echo's housefolk came around the corner.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you all," meowed Meadow. She walked over to Rain. "You're first. Goodbye, my kit."

Echo quickly darted over to brush muzzles with Rain. "Bye," she mewed. _'Even though you're a pain, I'll still miss you' _she thought.

Snow ran his tail over Rain's flank. "Have a nice life," he mewed.

Rain gazed at them. "I'll miss you both," he meowed as his housefolk picked him up and walked away.

"I wonder how his destiny will be like?" Snow mewed aloud.

"Destiny?" echoed Echo. (I just had to write that…)

Snow nodded. "I have an idea of yours."

"What?"

"Your destiny might have something to do with that dream you had a few months ago," he mewed, serious.

Echo blinked. She had almost forgotten about the dream.

The chime rang and another housefolk came around the corner.

"Your turn," Meadow mewed to Snow. She licked the top of his head. "Be fearless," Meadow mewed.

Echo entwined her tail with Snow's. "I'll miss you," she mewed.

Snow nodded and mewed," So will I." He went.

Meadow started to lick Echo's pelt again. Echo would miss being cleaned by Meadow.

The chime rang once more and Echo's soon-to-be housefolk came around the corner.

'_My turn.'_

"Goodbye, my precious," Meadow meowed sadly.

"Bye, mother," Echo mewed as she was picked up.

'_My life is just beginning' _she thought. _My destiny will come soon.'_

* * *

**So, how was it? Coming up next, the bonus chapter about the knowledge of Snow!**


	8. Bonus Chapter

****

A bonus chapter for everyone! Especially for dragontiger12!

The moon shone through a window. Crickets sang their melody.

Two kittens slept peacefully, one dark gray and one silver. There was one more but his light blue eyes were open. Snow couldn't sleep.

Careful to not disturb his littermates, Snow crept silently out of his nest.

He walked a couple of paces then stopped in front of a silver tabby she-cat.

"What's wrong, Snow?" asked his mother.

"I can't sleep," he confessed.

"Have you tried counting mice?"

"It didn't work."

His mother thought for a moment, then said," Would you like for me to tell you a story?"

Snow nodded. Meadow was great at telling stories! He lay down in front of her.

"I'm going to tell you about the outside," Meadow decided. "There are creatures like butterflies and squirrels. Butterflies are small but they have colorful wings so that they can fly."

"What do squirrels look like?" asked Snow.

"Well, they have big, bushy tails and they chatter instead of meowing," said Meadow. "In the fall, they dig up nuts that they've been saving and eat them during the winter."

Snow's eyes stretched wide. Squirrels sounded so cool! "Can squirrels fly?" he asked.

Meadow purred with amusement. "Some, but they glide instead."

"So does that mean they have wings too? Cool! Can cats fly?" Snow twisted around to look at his back.

Meadow decided to tell Snow that squirrels nor cats can't grow wings another time. "Beside other animals, there are lots of plants too," Meadow said.

"Like what?"

"Flowers," Meadow meowed simply.

"What are those?"

Meadow was proud of her son's curiosity. "Flowers have small oval-shaped leaves and they smell very sweet."

"Can you eat them?" mewed Snow.

Meadow mrrowed with laughter. "You could, but they wouldn't taste very good."

"What else is there?" mewed Snow.

"Much, but too much to tell for one night," meowed Meadow.

Snow yawned. He was feeling more tired than he was before.

Meadow licked the top of his head and picked him up. She walked to Snow's nest and gently put him down.

Snow was already sleeping.

"Good night," whispered Meadow.

* * *

**Weird. It won't let me put lines up anymore at the top. This line*points up* It just moves it down to the bottom. If anyone knows what to do, please help. That would be great. Coming up, Echo's new life!**


	9. Starting Out

**Here it is!**

* * *

Echo's new housefolk laid her down in a basket. _'It's very big and comfortable'_ she thought.

By the basket, there was two bowls so she could eat and drink and a couple of toys for her to play with.

Echo noticed her housefolk moving its paws. She went over. The housefolk moved its paw over to a large box with gray stuff in it. _'I guess I'm supposed to make dirt here.' _Then the housefolk went away.

Echo took a deep breath to take it all in. _'Where should I explore first?' _wondered Echo. She went for the closest room which was in front of her.

The room was small but had many interesting things. As Echo padded in, she noticed that a big bushy tail was sticking out from behind a blanket. _'Could it be a squirrel?' _she asked herself. Excited, Echo wiggled her hindquarters and pounced. Nothing happened. She tried to drag the squirrel out. She batted it with her paws. _'It must not be real.' _

Turning around, she saw a small box. _'Wonder what this is?' _Echo hit it. The box fell on its side and the top flipped open. Soothing music fill the room. "Wonderful," mewed Echo.

A giggled sounded behind her. She turned around and saw a small housefolk standing in the doorway. _'She's younger than the usual housefolk' _remarked Echo. _'Kind of like a kit.' _

The housekit made her way over to Echo. Echo purred as the housekit petted her head.

"Where should I go next?" mewed Echo once she was out of the room. She walked to her right. She came to the next room and peered inside. Nothing special. She moved on.

* * *

After a quick break, Echo explained once more. She came to a cat-sized flap. _'This looks like the one at Meadow's' _she thought. Echo went through.

Echo was outside. It wasn't very big but it was big enough for Echo to play in. She tasted the air. A familiar scent drifted toward her. Squirrel!

The creature was only a few feet away. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, she crept forward. The squirrel pricked its ears and then ran up a tree. "There's always next time," she mewed.

"Hey, you!"

Echo jumped in surprise. Where did that voice come from?

"Up here!"

Echo looked and saw a cat on top of a wooden rail. It was getting dark so Echo couldn't see the cat clearly.

Without warning, the cat sprang at Echo.

* * *

**Will Echo be okay? Find out next time!**


	10. Reunion

**Thanks to Sunfang and Fictionlover14 for reviewing. Sorry it took a while. It wouldn't let me upload my documents. Here we go!**

* * *

Echo could only crouch right where she was, terrified.

The cat launched itself from the rail and went on Echo's back, rolling her over. The cat planted one paw on Echo's chest. "Just like old times," the cat mewed.

Echo widened her eyes in surprise. She now recognized the sleek dark gray coat and blue eyes. "Rain, get off!"

Rain purred in amusement and placed his paw back on the ground.

Echo jumped to her paws. "How did you find me?"

Rain shrugged. "It wasn't hard," he meowed. "I decided to explore a little and found myself right on your fence. I live just over there," he mewed, flicking his tail to over where the sun was setting.

Echo thought for a moment. A 'fence' sounded like the big wooden piece that surrounded the yard.

"I have to go," said Rain. "Meet me here tomorrow so I can show you around."

"Oh, ok. Bye." Echo cast a glance at the top of the fence and jumped. After much scrabbling, she managed to sit on top of the fence. Echo gasped. No one had ever told her that the outside could be so beautiful! It was breathtaking. Echo watched the sunset, disappearing through the maze of houses. Above her head, stars were already shining through the layer of clouds. "I guess it's time to go inside," she mewed.

* * *

Echo sat on the fence, waiting for Rain. At last, Rain came up and sat on the fence by Echo.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Echo nodded.

"Let's go then." Rain led the way.

After climbing over three fences, Echo thought that her paws were going to drop off. "Where are we going?" asked Echo.

Rain looked over his shoulder at Echo. "You'll find out soon enough." He turned his attention to the fence in front of them. "Be careful," he warned. "We need to cross it but there is a dog behind it."

Echo was confused. "You mean those things that Meadow talked to us about?"

Rain nodded. "Those big, stupid things that drool a lot," he said.

Echo jumped up. What she saw almost made her loose her balance.

The dog was so big that Echo thought it could block out the sun.

"Good thing it's sleeping," meowed Rain. "Then we could get to the other side without it noticing."

Echo stared at Rain in horror. "You mean we have to walk to the other side?"

"Yes, since we can't balance on the fence anymore because it's going to get cut off." Rain flicked his tail toward one side of the fence.

Echo looked. Rain was right. That part of the fence was completely gone. So was the other side.

Rain jumped down and began to run across to the other side.

Echo quickly followed Rain, hot on his paws. She jumped onto a big piece of hard stuff and stood there, panting.

"We're here," Rain meowed.

They were at a housefolk's house. As Rain yowled, a white cat came racing out of the house.

"Snow!" mewed Echo happily. She jumped down to brush muzzles with him.

"How are you, Echo?" Snow asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Want to play?" Snow asked them.

"You know it," Rain said.

"Sure!" meowed Echo.

They played until the sun was beginning to set.

"See you!" Rain meowed as he headed home.

"Bye, Echo," Snow meowed as he headed inside the house.

Echo turned and jumped back onto the hard stuff. She went down onto the grass to get to the fence. _"It was really great to see Rain and Snow again,' _she thought.

A growl sounded behind her. The dog wasn't sleeping anymore.

Echo forgot that the dog lived here. She ran over to the fence as fast as her paws could carry her.

The dog was coming after her.

Echo bunched her legs together and jumped. She saw that the dog was trying to climb the fence.

Scared, Echo went back quickly to her home.

As she laid down in her basket, Echo was thankful that she could see her brothers again.

"_It was a long day,' _she thought. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep.

* * *

**Rain and Snow came back into the story! Yay!**


	11. Shattered

**You know how it is, school and all that stuff. Next chapter!**

* * *

Echo's eyes flew open. She was out on an open space, the wind buffeting her fur. Echo saw starry cats following a river, the waters swiftly moving. Looking closely at the starry cats, she recognized the same gray and white cat she saw in her previous dream. Echo noticed that all the cats had their tails fluffed up and were running.

A cry sounded near the edge of the river. Echo saw a kit fall in. She tried to move forward to try to save the kit but her paws were rooted to the spot.

Forced, the mother of the kit ran on, her mind filled with grief. Echo could almost hear the mother cat's thoughts. _'This journey will only cause us grief and suffering.'_

Echo watched as an elderly cat limped back behind the big group of cats. Behind the old cat, her bleeding pads made the grass wet with blood. Echo wished there were something she could do to help.

The vision changed and Echo saw that the cats were gathered around the gray and white cat. Echo was behind the cats so she could make out few of the words that passed between them.

"What should we do?" asked a sandy colored she-cat. "There's nowhere to go."

The gray and with cat mewed a reply.

A light brown tabby she-cat was pushing her way through the group to stand before the gray-white cat. She mewed something that sounded like a plea.

The gray and white cat rounded on her and hissed an angry reply. His eyes were as cold as ice.

The cats sat there a moment more and then continued to run.

Echo stood on the moorland, watching them go. "Could you really help me find my destiny?" she asked out loud. Echo didn't expect an answer.

Slowly, the dream faded.

* * *

Echo yawned and stretched. She felt cold from the wind her in her dream. Quickly gulping down a few mouthfuls of breakfast, she turned and started to go out into the sun.

Bright, warm rays greeted her as she pushed out of the flap. Echo sighed. She wanted to find out what those dreams meant. In a daze, Echo jumped up onto the fence and started walking.

She leaped down and walked onto the cool, soft grass. Not knowing, she stepped on a tail.

"Ouch!"

Echo jumped in surprise at the voice.

"What do you think you're doing stepping on my tail?" asked a massive ginger tom as he came out of a bush. "Can't you watch where you're going?" he snarled, showing his fangs.

"I'm so sorry!" meowed Echo. "I didn't know that I stepped on your tail! I was just walking around!"

The ginger tom grunted. "I suppose that's all right then," he said. He sat down and gave his face a quick wash. "I'm Thistle," he meowed.

"I'm Echo," she mewed, glad to see the cat being friendly.

"Sorry for snapping at you," Thistle meowed. "I guess I was annoyed about my nap being interrupted."

"It's okay," Echo meowed, furious at herself for not watching where she put her paws.

Thistle stretched. "Well, I guess I'm going now," he mewed, jumping on the fence.

Echo was confused. "Don't you live with your housefolk?" she asked.

The ginger tom shook his head. "I don't live with twolegs," he meowed. "I slept there in that bush because I don't have anywhere to sleep. I guess you could call me a rogue."

"Wouldn't it be nice to live with housefolk? You would get a nice, warm bed and you wouldn't even get hungry," Echo mewed.

Thistle shook his head again. "I enjoy the freedom," he meowed. "And prey tastes much better than kittypet food."

"Prey?"

"You know, like mice, birds, and squirrel."

Echo was amazed that Thistle could catch his own food.

"See you around, Echo." With that, Thistle left.

Echo turned around and started to go back home.

When Echo jumped the last fence, she saw Snow waiting for her outside her house. "Snow! What brings you here?" she asked.

Show gazed at her, sadness in his light blue eyes. "Echo, I'm glad you're safe," he meowed.

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" Echo asked Snow.

Snow meowed, giving the news he had. "Rain is dead."

* * *

**Poor Rain. **


	12. Meeting Fate

**Again, very sorry for the updating. So, *fanfare* next chapter!**

* * *

"Rain is dead?" mewed Echo. At that moment, Echo felt that her world had shattered. She wanted to convince herself that Snow could be lying or mistaken but Echo knew it was the truth. "How-how did he die?" Echo managed to choke out.

"He died with honor," Snow mewed. "He was trying to save a she-cat and her kits from a dog. He fought like a hero but in the end, the dog was more than a match for him."

"So you saw Rain fighting the dog?" asked Echo.

Snow nodded. "But I arrived too late. At least he didn't die for nothing. The mother cat and her kits escaped."

'_But the price was too high,' _thought Echo. "Snow, thank you for telling me this."

Snow brushed muzzles with Echo. "I have to go," he mewed.

Echo watched her brother jump the fence. She gazed up at the starry sky. "Where do cats go to when they die?" she asked the stars.

The white specks of light gave nothing away except their usual brightness.

Echo turned around and headed back inside to her nice, warm, basket.

* * *

In front of Echo stood the gray-and-white cat.

"Greetings, Echo," mewed the cat.

Echo opened her mouth to speak but the look in the other cat's eyes made her close her mouth.

"Tomorrow, go around twolegplace until you find two strange cats. Then, your destiny will be clear. Good bye, Echo and may we meet again." The gray-white cat stalked off.

"Wait!" meowed Echo, sprinting after him.

Heartbeats later, she skidded to a halt. In front of her was a cliff.

'_That was close.'_

Looking across to the other side, she saw an old gray cat with white around its muzzle staring up at the moon. The cat's jaws were opening and closing.

'_Is he talking to the moon?' _wondered Echo.

Behind the elderly cat, Echo saw mist full of shining stars swirling around. No, not mist. Cats. Among the starry cats, Echo recognized the gray-white cat who spoke to her. _'Does the gray cat know the cats are there?'_

The old cat was still staring at the moon.

Echo looked at the scene a moment more and blinked. What she saw next shocked her. The gray cat was gone.

* * *

Echo woke up with a jolt. Her heart pounding, she took deep breaths.

The gray-and-white cat's words echoed in her head.

'_Tomorrow, go around twolegplace until you find two strange cats. Then your destiny will be clear.' _

'_I'll find the cats,' _though Echo. She headed outside.

The sun was high overhead, casting warm rays onto her fur. Echo jumped up on the fence and walked wherever her paws took her.

After climbing over fence after fence, Echo stopped to take a break. _'Where are the cats?'_ she asked herself.

"Don't call me Boris. I'm Sparrowpaw now."

Echo pricked her ears. The voice came from the fence in front of her. _'Could it be?' _She leaped up.

As Echo balanced on the fence, she saw a young dark-brown tom glaring furiously at a black cat. Behind the dark-brown cat, she saw a tom with green eyes and fiery pelt who looked calm despite the two quarreling cats.

"_Sparrowpaw! _What sort of a name is that?" sneered the black cat.

"It's my name," said the cat called Sparrowpaw. "Do you want to make something of it?"

Before the black tom could retaliate, the cat with the blazing pelt quickly put himself between the two cats. "We're not here to fight," the cat meowed. "We're looking for a special cat. One who has weird dreams. Have you heard about a cat like that?"

Echo's heart was thumping as she listened to the cat's words. _'Those two must be the cats!'_

The black cat gazed at them, his eyes gleaming with contempt. "No, and I haven't heard about any cats who fly, either."

It was time for Echo to make her appearance.

Sparrowpaw thrust forward. "You think you know everything, you-"

"I think you are looking for me," interrupted Echo. She leaped down from the fence and walked toward the group of cats. "My name is Echo. I dream of cats with stars in their fur."

The fiery tom turned around to look at Echo, surprise in his green eyes. "Greetings," he meowed. "Have you dreamed of … of a gray-and-white cat?"

Echo felt excitement growing inside of her. "Yes, many times. And other cats too. A new one just came to join them- a big cat with frosty gray fur. Can you tell me who the starry cats are?"

"Yes. They are the spirits of your warrior ancestors."

Amazement and awe swelled up inside Echo.

"Spirits!" sneered the black cat. "I hope you're not listening to this rubbish?"

Echo ignored him. The rude cat wasn't involved in any of this.

"Have you heard of the Clan of cats who have settled in the gorge?" the ginger tom went on.

Echo shook her silver-gray head. That was new to her.

"The gray-and-white cat came to me and asked for my help," the cat explained. "Many seasons ago, he was leader of SkyClan, but his cats are long gone now. Skywatcher- the new gray cat you saw- challenged me to rebuild the clan. But they can't be a real clan until they find a medicine cat. And you-"

Echo interrupted him, her eyes shining. "Last night the gray cat spoke to me in a dream. He told me to come here today and look for two strange cats. Yes, I will join you."

"What?" meowed the black cat. "Go off with these two crazy furballs? You must be as mad as they are."

Despite of his harsh words, Echo found herself calm. "Maybe I am," she said. "But no other cat has ever been able to explain my dreams to me. I will come."

"What about your twolegs?" Sparrowpaw asked.

Echo would be sad to leave her housefolks behind. She knew that her housefolk loved her, especially the little housekit. But she knew she couldn't stay with them. Joining SkyClan was right for her. Sadly, she mewed, "These last few moons I've felt so restless that I've been roaming farther and farther from my housefolk's nest. I felt that if only I knew how to listen, the stars would give me an answer. Now that I'm leaving for good, my housefolk will just assume that I've found a new nest to stay in. They'll miss me, but they won't be afraid for me."

"Then let's go," meowed the fiery cat.

"And we can leave this stupid excuse for a cat behind," muttered Sparrowpaw.

"Hang on," the black cat called to Echo. "You're not really going, are you? Just because of a few dreams?"

"This is not for you to understand," Echo murmured gently. She cast a glance at the ginger tom, nervous.

"You're taking a big step," mewed the tom.

"I know," replied Echo. "But I'm sure this is what I'm meant to do."

The ginger tom nodded. "Let's go."

Echo's new home lay ahead.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine and some of the parts in this chapter and probably in the next couple of chapters will be from Firestar's Quest. Just wanted to clear things up. ***

**So, yeah. This story will be ending soon. *tears* *tissue* But it's not over yet! **


	13. A New Life

**Disclamer: So, some of this will be from Firestar's Quest. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"My name is Firestar," meowed the ginger tom as they made their way back to the gorge.

"And my name is Sparrowpaw," meowed the dark brown tom.

Echo nodded and tried to keep calm. She felt nervous about her new life as a medicine cat. "What's it like, living in a Clan?" Echo asked the two cats.

"You have to be an apprentice first," mewed Sparrowpaw. "You learn hunting and fighting and stuff like that. And-"

"Hang on," interrupted Firestar. "Echo might… well, she might play a different role, one that involves healing herbs- and more dreams of starry cats."

Echo's eyes widened. "How will I learn to do all that?"

They were in a gorse bush near the gorge. Sparrowpaw padded away to check for any rats, as commanded by Firestar.

"I don't know," meowed the flame-colored tom. "My mate, Sandstorm, can teach you some of the stuff about herbs. As for the rest- if SkyClan's warrior ancestors really mean for you to join us, they'll show you the way."

That was a good answer. "I will wait for their guidance," Echo mewed.

Sparrowpaw came back and the three cats reached the gorge soon after. A dark ginger tom was sitting on a very tall rock. He saw the approaching cats and sprang up the cliff to meet them.

"Still no sign of rats," meowed the cat. He padded forward and gave Echo a sniff. "Who's this?"

"This is Echo," answered Firestar. "I … I think she is going to be your medicine cat."

The dark ginger cat's fur began to bristle and his eyes narrowed. "A stranger? I thought you'd appoint one of us to be medicine cat."

"It's not up to me to appoint a medicine cat," explained Firestar. "They have to have a special connection with your warrior ancestors. You're all great warriors but to defend your Clan fully, you need the support of a cat who can heal and share tongues with your ancestors, Sharpclaw."

Sharpclaw's fur began to lie flat but Echo still saw doubt in his eyes.

"Where does she come from?" he asked. "Can we trust her to give us the right herbs and remedies?"

"I lived with housefolk," mewed Echo. She took deep breaths. "And I promise you can trust me. Once I've learned all about the herbs, I'll do my best for every cat." Echo hoped her words would satisfy Sharpclaw.

She was relieved when Sharpclaw gave her a nod. "We'll see how you get on," he mewed. "Good luck, anyway." He jumped back onto the tall rock and looked out at the landscape.

"Come on," meowed Firestar, resting his tail tip on Echo's shoulder. "Let's introduce you to some more of the cats. Sparrowpaw, you go and tell the others that they have a new Clanmate."

Echo watched as Sparrowpaw leaped down the rocks, happy to share news with his Clanmates.

Firestar led Echo down the stony path. Echo half skidded down the rocky trail but it wasn't that bad. I would just take some time getting used to.

As they neared one of the caves, Echo could hear squeaking and tiny mews.

"This is SkyClan's nursery," Firestar mewed. "This is where she-cats expecting or nursing kits stay." He poked his head around a boulder defending the nursery.

Echo could smell the milk scents that drifted out of the cave.

"Come in, Firestar," called a she-cat. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to introduce you to a new member of SkyClan." Firestar flicked his tail as a signal for Echo to follow him into the nursery.

As Echo set a paw in the nursery, she saw a group of kits playing together and Firestar standing by a light brown she-cat.

"This is Echo," Firestar was saying to the she-cat. "Echo, this is Clovertail."

"I'm Rockkit!" mewed a voice by Echo. She glanced down and saw a black kit sniffing curiously at her. Behind Rockkit, two other kits gazed at Echo, their tiny eyes wide open.

Echo looked back at Firestar and Clovertail. She met Clovertail's eyes and the light brown cat dipped her head.

"I think Echo might become SkyClan's medicine cat," meowed Firestar.

A mew sounded from one of the kits. Echo saw that a ginger kit pinned down Rockkit with the help of his sister. The whole scenario made Echo twitch her whiskers in amusement.

"Are these yours?" Echo asked Clovertail, twitching her ears at the kits. "What lovely, strong kits! You must be very proud of them."

"I am," purred Clovertail. "But they can be mischievous at times."

Echo mrrowed with amusement. If Clovertail's kits are just as troublesome as Echo and her brothers used to be when they were kits, they were sure to get in mischief all the time. She still remembered the fierce scolding they got from Meadow.

Padding over to where two other kits were sleeping in their mossy nest, Echo mewed, "These can't be yours too?"

"No, they're mine," said a new voice.

Echo turned to see a pale gray she-cat come in with a vole in her jaws. They pale gray cat set the vole down by Clovertail and turned to Echo. "Sparrowpaw tells me that we might have a new medicine cat. You're very welcome," the cat mewed, nodding.

"Thank you," Echo mewed. She gazed down at the kits once more. "They're beautiful- and so tiny!" It was true, the kits. The tom looked just like its mother while the little she-cat also looked like its mother but the coat a bit darker.

"Thank you, Petal, for the vole," mewed Clovertail as she tucked in.

Petal nodded and meowed to Echo, glancing at the kits. "You should have seen them when we came here. They're much stronger now. Firestar rescued us from my Twoleg. I think my kits would have died if it hadn't been for Clovertail." Petal gave a blink of gratitude to Clovertail. "She fed them and looked after them when I was too ill."

'_Amazing,' _thought Echo. "That's wonderful!" she mewed.

After Echo spent a little time talking to the other she-cats, Firestar led her down to the old medicine cat den. As they entered, Echo saw a black-and-white eating a piece of prey. Nearby, sat a pale ginger she-cat. Echo guessed that the she-cat was Firestar's mate, Sandstorm.

Spotting Firestar and Echo, Sandstorm rose to her paws. She padded up to Echo to touch noses with her. "Welcome to SkyClan."

Echo blinked her thanks and glanced at the black-and-white cat. Her eyes widened at the wound on the cat's shoulder. "How were you hurt?" she asked.

The black-and-white cat waved his tail in greeting and gulped down the last of his food. "Rat bite," he mewed. "Sandstorm fixed me up, though."

Sandstorm shook her pale head. "I don't know as much as a real medicine cat- just a few remedies," she mewed.

Echo padded up to the injured and asked if she could sniff his wound. "What's that I can smell?"

"Burdock root," replied Sandstorm. "That's best for rat bites, especially if they get infected. For ordinary wounds we usually use marigold. And cobwebs first of all, to stop the bleeding."

Echo was impressed by Sandstorm's skill. Echo hoped to know all the herbs that Sandstorm knew one day. "You know so much!"

"I had great teachers," Sandstorm replied.

* * *

A full moon floated in the sky, without any clouds covering the glistening sphere. Echo stood below Firestar, her eyes wide and her heart beating faster, listening to the ThunderClan leader say the ancient words.

"Cats of SkyClan," meowed the flame-colored cat. "Tonight, under this moon, we welcome a new Clanmate and make her a member of the Clan before the spirits of our ancestors. I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and mentor to SkyClan, call upon their warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has walked with you in dreams, and I commend her to you as a member of SkyClan." Firestar leaped down from the boulder he was standing on and stood in front of Echo. "Echo, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and serve this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

'_Snow was right about everything,' _Echo suddenly thought. Time seemed to stand still as Echo replied with her head raised. "I do."

"Then before the spirits of your ancestors I give you your name. From this moment you will be known as Echosong. StarClan honors you wisdom and your faith, and we receive you into SkyClan." Firestar rested his muzzle onto Echosong's head and she licked his shoulder in return.

The rest of the SkyClan cats left and only Echosong was left on the Skyrock, gazing into the star-filled sky. She wondered if Rain was up there, somewhere in StarClan perhaps. _'Rain, can you see me?' _Echosong asked, sending her thoughts up to the sky. There was nothing except for the breeze that ruffled Echosong's fur. She got up and leaped down from the Skyrock to settle in for the night.

Behind Echosong, a mixture of wind and stars swirled together on the Skyrock.

Oblivious, Echosong continued walking.

The wind and stars took on a form of a cat. The cat blinked at Echosong, its eyes proud. "Echosong," it murmured before it dissolved. _'Echosong.' _

* * *

**I had fun writing the part where Rain's spirit appeared. What does everyone think about the story so far? Anybody can review if they want to. ~Leafwish **


	14. Refusal

**Thanks for reviewing so far, everyone! I feel so happy^^ Well, I just found out that Sagekit/Sagepaw/Sagestream (I just made up) was actually a she-cat. It was different from the allegiances. That messes everything up! So, for Cherrytail's mate, I put in Bounceheart. *sigh* Just like Rowanclaw's gender change. **

* * *

It was morning and Echosong was leaping from rock to rock to check on Patchfoot's injury just before he went on a hunting patrol. Ever since she got her name, Sandstorm had been teaching her herbs and remedies that medicine cats were supposed to know as well as other useful things.

Echosong spotted Patchfoot waiting for her with Rainfur and Clovertail near the stream. She gave a mew of good morning to the cats and sniffed the wound on Patchfoot's shoulder. "Looks good," observed Echosong.

Patchfoot gave a blink of thanks to Echosong and went with his patrol downstream.

When the patrol had disappeared from Echosong's view, her paws tingled with excitement. Sandstorm was going to be teaching her some battle moves! She padded upstream to where Sandstorm was with Firestar. "I'm ready," she mewed to Sandstorm.

"I'm going to give Echosong some battle training," Sandstorm explained to Firestar.

Echosong nodded. "Sandstorm says medicine cats don't usually fight, but they need to be able to defend themselves and their Clanmates."

"You might have to soon," meowed Firestar.

Firestar joined Sandstorm and Echosong to the training area, later joined by Sparrowpaw. As they neared the top of the Rockpile, Firestar stopped to talk to Petal and the five kits as they made their way up the Rockpile.

Leaving Firestar behind, the rest of the cats made their way to the training spot. Echosong watched as Sparrowpaw dashed toward Sandstorm, extending a paw out to strike her shoulder.

"Now you, Echosong," Sandstorm meowed. "You've watched Sparrowpaw do that move enough times—see if you can copy him."

Echosong stepped forward, out into the middle of the training area. She was nervous but felt like she could do it.

Just then, Sage let out a wail. Echosong looked at the kit to see Sage falling from a rock.

Instantly, Petal raced over.

Sage sat up and held out her paw. "It hurts," mewed Sage.

Echosong came over to the kit and sniffed at Sage's paw. "You've snagged a claw," she mewed to Sage, licking the tiny kit's claw. "I know how painful that can be, but it'll be okay soon." Echosong continued to lick Sage's claw until her whimpering gradually died away.

"You're making it feel better," mewed Sage.

"You're very brave," Echosong told the kit. "Just like a warrior. Try standing up on your paw now."

Sage got up and carefully set her paw on the ground. It didn't seem to hurt because fire was restored in Sage's eyes. "It feels fine. Thanks!" meowed Sage as she bounded away to join the other kits. "I'm a warrior, Echosong said so," she boasted.

Echosong's whiskers twitched in amusement. She heard pawsteps by her and saw Firestar nodding his flame-colored head in approval. "Well done," he mewed in Echosong's ear.

"A snagged claw is easy," mewed the silver tabby. But inside, Echosong's heart soared with happiness.

* * *

Battle training was over for the day, so Echosong had a little time to herself. She ran towards the row of twoleg nests and searched for a special friend. Echosong found him, dozing in a patch of shady grass.

He must have heard Echosong approaching because he opened his light blue eyes and looked in the direction Echosong had come. "Echo!" he exclaimed, springing up onto his paws.

Echosong leaped sown from the fence and ran forward to brush muzzles with her brother.

"So, Echo, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine and my name isn't just Echo anymore, it's now Echosong," she replied.

Snow gazed at her, clearly confused.

"Do you remember, when we were kits, I told you I had a dream about cats in a forest?" started Echosong.

"Yes," said Snow. "I told you that it might be a sign."

"You were right. A quarter moon ago, a starry cat told me in a dream that I should find two strange cats who could tell me the meaning of my weird dreams with the starry cats. I found them and they said the starry cats in my dreams were once a group of cats called SkyClan."

Snow nodded, wanting for her to continue.

"The two cats were there, trying to rebuild SkyClan once more and in order to do that, they needed cats that were willing to join the Clan. I met them and told them about my dreams. One of the two cats, Firestar, told me that I was meant to join the Clan and be their medicine cat."

"Then they gave you the name Echosong for you?" he asked.

Echosong nodded.

"It's a nice name. It suits you," remarked Snow.

Echosong gave a mew of thanks. "I'm going to be living with SkyClan from now on."

Snow gave his sister's ear a lick. "I'll miss you."

Echosong shuffled her forepaws. "Actually, I was hoping you'd join SkyClan," she meowed.

"Me?" echoed Snow.

"SkyClan needs more cats and I think you'd make a great warrior."

Snow wrapped his tail around his paws and closed his eyes. Echosong waited for his reply.

After a while, Snow shook his head. "No," he meowed.

Echosong's hope dropped. "Why?" she asked.

"I can't bear to leave my housefolk. They all love me and care for me, especially the housekits."

"Oh, okay. I understand," sadly mewed Echosong.

"So this is goodbye," Snow meowed.

Echosong shook her head. "It won't be. When I have a little bit of time, I'll try to visit you."

Snow purred. "I'd like that."

* * *

Dusk was approaching and Echosong was near the gorge. A screech filled the air but it wasn't coming from the direction of the gorge. It was coming from the forest behind her! Echosong ran as fast as she could, figuring out where the yowl had come from. She opened her mouth to taste the air. A familiar scent was nearby, Thistle's. Echosong followed the scent and saw Thistle fighting with a fox.

Thistle was bleeding heavily but managed to fight off the fox. Then he laid down, exhausted and tired. Echosong raced toward him to see if she could treat his injuries.

Thistle looked up in surprise to see Echosong sniffing the wound on his shoulder. "Echo, haven't seen you in a while."

"My name is Echosong, now," she mewed for the second time today. Echosong ran through the list of herbs she might needed in her head. _'Think, think!' _First, she needed to stop Thistle's bleeding wound. For that, she would need cobwebs. Hurrying over to a log, Echosong stuck her paw inside and managed to pull out some of the sticky strands.

"What do you have there, err, Echosong?" Thistle asked, trying to sit up.

"Cobwebs," answered Echosong, limping over to Thistle. Echosong applied the cobweb firmly to the wound. "Cobwebs help to stop the bleeding."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Thistle, impressed.

"Have you heard about the cats that live in the gorge, not too far from here?"

Thistle nodded. "I heard about the cats from other rouges and kittypets. SkyClan, is it?"

"Yes." Echosong removed the cobweb; the wound had stopped bleeding. "I'm going to be their medicine cat." _'Now what?' _thought Echosong. _'What herbs did Sandstorm said to use to stop infection. What about a herb to heal wounds?' _"Marigold's one," mewed Echosong under her breath. What was the other? Glancing around, she spotted the herb she needed.

"What's that?" asked Thistle when Echosong came back, the precious herb in her jaws.

"Horsetail," she replied. She started to chew the bitter herb up into a poultice and patted it down on the wound.

Thistle hissed as the poultice seeped down into the wound. "What's this good for?" meowed Thistle as the stinging slowly went away.

"Horsetail stops infections," mewed Echosong as she went away to a clump of goldenrod. "And this," said Echosong as she chewed up the goldenrod, "helps heals wounds."

* * *

Twilight was approaching when Echosong finished treating Thistle's wound.

"I'll be off now," Thistle mewed, shaking off the scraps of leaves.

"What about your wound?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for helping me, Echosong," mewed Thistle as he padded away.

"Wait," meowed Echosong.

Thistle turned his head to look back at her. "What is it?"

"You could join SkyClan," mewed Echosong. "I could see if your wound heals and you wouldn't be lonely."

"Lonely?" mewed Thistle.

"The last time we talked, when you said that you loved being free, I could tell from your voice, that you felt lonely."

Thistle sighed. "I once had a sister, Honey was her name. We used to play together all the time. But then, when I was away in the woods, a fire broke out in my housefolk's nest. Honey and my housefolk didn't make it."

"I'm—I'm so sorry," mewed Echosong. "I know what it is like to lose someone special."

"Don't worry about it," said Thistle. "Echosong, I'm sorry but I won't join SkyClan."

Echosong opened her mouth to speak but Thistle beat her to it.

"SkyClan isn't for me. But I wish you well, Echosong. Until we meet again."

* * *

**I had fun writing this part. How was it? **


	15. Shining Hope

**Merry Christmas everybody! = ^ _ ^ = *mew***

* * *

Echosong was waiting for Firestar, down by the river. Doubt pricked her like a sharp thorn. Was she really meant to be SkyClan's medicine cat? She remembered, just two days ago, the time she had treated Thistle. _'A true medicine cat would have known exactly what to do then,' _bitterly thought Echosong. _'And my dreams… I haven't had any in a while….' _Echosong saw Firestar padding toward her. "Firestar, I must talk to you." She turned to gaze at the flowing water. "When we met in the Twolegplace, I told you that I dreamed of starry cats."

"Yes," said Firestar. "That's how I knew SkyClan's warrior ancestors had sent you to be SkyClan's medicine cat."

Echosong sighed. This was the part she had been dreading. "But what if you were wrong? I haven't dreamed of those cats since I came here. Not once."

"You dreamed of them before," mewed Firestar, resting his tail-tip on Echosong's shoulder. "You will dream of them again. They know where to find you."

"Then why have my dreams stopped?" asked Echosong. _'Are you sure they haven't abandoned me?'_

"I don't know," meowed Firestar. "Maybe it would help if you went up to the Skyrock to sleep. That's always been the place where SkyClan were closest to their warrior ancestors."

"I'll sleep there tonight!" mewed Echosong. Her sharp claws kneaded the ground. _'Maybe, just maybe.' _

"I'll come with you," meowed Firestar.

* * *

Sunset faded into night as Firestar and Echosong leaped onto the Skyrock.

Echosong sneezed and fluffed up her fur. The frosty air made Echosong's breath appear.

"Where's the cat on watch?" asked Firestar.

Echosong's eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. No cat-shape appeared on the flat rock. Echosong felt her neck fur rise to a bristle. _'Could the rats have gotten up here? But there's no scent of them…' _"Can you scent any rats?" she asked Firestar.

"No. All I can scent is cat."

Echosong followed Firestar as he padded to the boulders along the face of the cliff. Echosong faintly could make out a huddled shape at a foot of a boulder. She heard a growl rising from Firestar's throat. He stalked towards the shadowy shape.

"Wake up," he mewed to Shortwhisker, poking him with his paw.

"Uh…wha…?" mumbled Shortwhisker as he stirred.

Firestar poked him harder.

Shortwhisker jumped to his paws, surprising Echosong. "Are the rats here?" he asked.

"No," growled Firestar. "But no thanks to you. What do you think you're doing, sleeping when you should be on watch?"

Echosong had never seen or heard Firestar this angry. She felt a pang of sympathy for Shortwhisker.

"I'm sorry, Firestar," meowed Shortwhisker as he lowered his head.

"'Sorry' catches no prey," snapped Firestar. "What if the rats had attacked? We could all have been killed."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I'm just so tired."

"We're all tired," mewed Firestar. He sighed. "All right, I have to be up here now, so you can go and catch up on your sleep in the warrior's den. Who has the next watch?"

"Rainfur."

"Okay, I'll wake him when it's time."

Shortwhisker dipped his head and padded toward the cleft. He glanced back and mewed," I really am sorry. It won't happen again."

Firestar nodded.

When Shortwhisker had disappeared, Echosong walked up to Firestar. "Are there herbs for strength? Or to help cats keep awake?" she asked.

"Strength… juniper berries, I think," meowed Firestar. "Sandstorm might know. But I never heard of herbs to keep cats awake."

"A real medicine cat would know," mewed Echosong. Once again, she thought about the incident with Thistle.

"Try to sleep," suggested Firestar, swishing his tail on the ground. "See if StarClan will speak to you here."

Echosong curled up near the boulders and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she relaxed. A slight breeze ruffled her fur and the hard ground underneath her body turned into wet grass. Alarmed, Echosong opened her eyes.

Mist surrounded her from all sides. Echosong could scent cats around her, and could hear their scared mews. One cat's cry reached out to her, more stronger than the others.

"What is it?" meowed Echosong. "How can I help?"

The yowl had died away. So did the scared voices. Soon, there was no cat on the moorland, except for Echosong. The scene slowly dissolved…

Echosong slowly stirred. She felt lost, like a kit without its mother. "I think the starry cats have left me forever," said Echosong.

Firestar licked the top of her head. "Did you dream at all?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought I was standing on a stretch of moorland. I couldn't see anything, but I could sense cats nearby, and I knew they were terribly frightened. And I knew one cat was calling out to me, but I couldn't hear what he wanted to say. He was always out of reach."

"I think you dreamed of the first SkyClan fleeing the forest. I've had dreams like that too. The cat who was trying to call to you might have been their leader."

Echosong filled with hope but quickly she doubted herself. "It wasn't a proper medicine cat dream, then."

"All dreams can be medicine cat dreams," Firestar said.

"I'm not sure anymore that I'm meant to be a medicine cat. "Echosong sighed. "Maybe it's because I was born a kittypet." _'Should I go back to my old life?' _

"I was born a kittypet too," Firestar meowed, surprising her. Firestar hardly looked liked the soft, lazy kittypets she sometimes saw! "But StarClan still chose me to save my Clan and become its leader. Besides, all cats were wild once, even the ancestors of kittypets."

"Truly?" mewed Echosong.

"Once there were three Clans of giant cats: LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. They roamed the forest freely and they were never owned by Twolegs. And a little of their wildness lives on in the heart of every cat."

"Even in kittypets?"

"In every cat," mewed Firestar. "Echosong, don't give up. You dreamed of SkyClan's warrior ancestors before, and you'll dream of them again. Dreams can't be summoned. They're sent, and you'll just have to be patient. SkyClan's ancestors will come to you when they have something to say."

"I hope so," sighed Echosong. She trusted Firestar's words but she still wasn't so sure.

Giving Echosong a last lick on her head, Firestar padded away.

* * *

Echosong felt a tiny paw poking her side. She opened her eyes to find Tinykit pacing excitedly back and forth in front of her. "What's going on?"

"I heard voices!" mewed the kit.

Echosong scrambled to her paws. "Voices?"

Tinykit nodded. "Yes, in the Whispering Cave. I was just there. And I think I also heard your name, Echosong."

'_My name?' _thought Echosong. She looked at the kit.

"Thought you wanted to know."

"Does your mother know you're out here, late at night?" Echosong asked.

Tinykit looked down at her paws. "Well, no, but I couldn't sleep so I went down to the Whispering Cave."

Echosong twitched her whiskers. "If you go back to sleep now, I won't tell Clovertail where you've been."

"I will," mewed Tinykit, her eyes wide. "I'm much sleepier now." To prove it, Tinykit yawned.

"Off you go, then," said Echosong. She watched Tinykit walk back to the nursery. Echosong then went down by the river to the Whispering Cave.

Inside, the moss shined, as bright as the stars. Echosong sat quietly, straining her ears to listen for voices. Her heart soared. Even though there was no one there beside her, Echosong knew her warrior ancestors were there, watching her. She watched the river inside the Whispering Cave, focused on its moving currents. She looked up when she heard pawsteps approaching her.

Firestar was right beside her. "Echosong…"

"Tinykit just told me about hearing the voices," she interrupted. "And it's true, Firestar!" I can hear them, too quiet to make out what they're saying, but they are all around me, welcoming me. Our warrior ancestors are here, just out of reach. When they are ready, they will come to me."

* * *

**How is the story so far? Is it good? Review? = ^^ = **


	16. The Final Battle Part one

**Have a great year everyone!  
I broke this chapter down into two parts so the second part will be coming soon.  
Thanks to Bookworm290 for reviewing.**

* * *

'_There's no moon tonight,' _thought Echosong as she sorted a pile of juniper berries. With her paw, Echosong removed only the dried, shriveled berries from the pile.

"Echosong!" yowled Sandstorm as she raced towards the den. "The rats are attacking!"

"Where?" mewed Echosong.

"Near the Skyrock. They're on the main trail right now."

Echosong nodded. "We'll need some herbs," she meowed as she pulled out some horsetail leaves and burdock root.

"I'll help you," mewed Sandstorm and pulled out the important herbs they also might needed: marigold, goldenrod, and all of the cobwebs.

"We'll need a lot of burdock root," mewed Echosong. She saw the group of cats headed towards the medicine cat den. "It's a good thing Petal and I found a good supply the other day."

"And cobwebs," put in Sandstorm. "We'll need lots." She gazed at the arriving cats. "Which of you is hurt worse?" she asked.

Firestar pushed Clovertail forward and Echosong led her to the stacks of herbs.

Later, Cherrypaw (supported by Sparrowpaw, Firestar, and Patchfoot) came in and laid down on a patch of moss, blood oozing from a wound in her neck.

Meanwhile, Echosong was gently putting on a mixture of horsetail leaves and cobwebs onto Clovertail's chest.

Clovertail flinched as the poultice seeped down into the scratches.

"It'll sting a bit," mewed Echosong as she applied more of the mixture. "But it'll go away soon enough."

"Thanks, Echosong," said Clovertail when Echosong had finished treating her.

Echosong purred as a reply and went to go to have a look at the previous wound on Patchfoot's shoulder.

The cave was silent as the exhausted cats just laid there, licking each other's wounds.

Sparrowpaw broke the silence. "We didn't win, did we?" he mewed. "The rats _chose_ to stop fighting."

"That's true," said Firestar. "But we didn't lose either. And the battle's not over yet. We're not waiting for them any longer. We must take the fight to them."

"Is that wise?" questioned Sharpclaw.

"We don't want the rats to have the advantage of planning the next attack. There won't be so many places to trap cats outside the barn. The time is right."

Echosong agreed. It seemed like a wise plan.

"I'm coming with you," said Patchfoot from beside Echosong. "I fought tonight. No cat can say I'm not fit enough."

"And me," meowed Clovertail. "Petal can look after the kits."

Sharpclaw rose to his paws and mewed," Then we'll go tomorrow night, once the Twolegs are back in their nests. And let's hope there's a moon. I like an enemy I can see."

As SkyClan's warriors yowled in approval of Sharpclaw's words, Echosong thought the same thing that was going through everyone else's minds.  
_'This is it. The final battle.'_

* * *

The next morning, Echosong asked Petal if she would help her collect more burdock root.

Echosong digged through the soil and nipped off the stalks.

Beside her, Petal was doing the same thing. "I'll never get this taste out of my mouth," said Petal. "But I don't mind," she mewed quickly. "The Clan needs it."

"I think we're done here," mewed Echosong.

"Do we need any other herbs?" asked Petal.

"Poppy seed, I wish," sighed Echosong.

"My old Twoleg has some in his garden. We could go get some."

"Are you sure you'd like to do this?" asked Echosong.

Petal nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

At the Twoleg garden, Echosong followed Petal through a gap underneath the fence.

"Stay low," hissed Petal. "We don't want my old Twoleg to see us."

They creeped along the edge of the broken-down fence until they had reached the garden.

Petal watched the Twoleg nest while Echosong tugged at the flowers to free them. They heard a door open.

"We have to get out of here!" hissed Petal and picked up half of the pile of the poppy stems. She bolted to the gap in the fence.

Echosong picked up the other half and chased after Petal. Out of the corner out her eye, she saw Petal's old Twoleg trying to chase them.

Fortunately for the cats, they reached the gap long before the Twoleg had caught them.

'_That was close,' _thought Echosong as she looked at Petal.

Petal nodded at her and the two cats arrived at the gorge at around sunhigh.

Putting the burdock root and poppy seed in the store of herbs, they heard squeaks behind them. Turning around, Echosong saw Bouncekit, Tinykit, and Rockkit covered in cobwebs.

"Clovertail said that you might need more cobwebs," mewed Rockkit.

"So she sent us out to get some," squeaked Tinykit.

"That's wonderful!" said Echosong. Pulling the sticky strands off of each of the kits, Echosong picked up the wad of cobwebs gently in her mouth and set it in her store of herbs.

"We should report to Firestar," mewed Petal when Echosong had finished.

They sent the kits on their way to the nursery and headed for the training area. When Echosong and Petal arrived, the session seemed to be over.

"We've collected a whole pile of burdock root," proudly mewed Petal.

"And poppy seed," said Echosong. "Sandstorm, you said it's good for pain, but I didn't know where to find it before."

"My old Twoleg has poppies in his garden," explained Petal.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble with the Twoleg," meowed Firestar.

"He came out of the nest and yowled a bit, but he couldn't catch us."

"Clovertail sent her kits to look for cobwebs," added Echosong. "You've never seen so many—all over the kits! They worked really hard."

"It's time they were apprenticed," said Sandstorm.

"Soon," meowed Firestar.

Echosong watched as Petal went up to Rainfur and began to mew quietly to him. Then, the pair came to stand in front of Firestar.

Rainfur began. "We talked things over this morning and we've decided that we want to become members of SkyClan—if you will have us, that is."

"That's great news!" meowed Firestar.

"We've seen for ourselves how the warrior code works," said Rainfur.

"Yes," mewed Petal. "And there's no other life we want for ourselves and our kits."

"You're welcome to join us," Sharpclaw mewed as he stood beside Firestar. "You know how much we need strong warriors. We receive you humbly and we give you our thanks."

* * *

Echosong sat by Clovertail as they and the rest of the Clan watched Rainfur's and Petal's warrior ceremony. She noticed that some of the cats were flexing their claws. Echosong guessed that it was because of the battle after the ceremony. She turned her gaze to Firestar, whom had begun speaking.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and mentor to SkyClan, call upon their warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats. They have dedicated themselves to your warrior code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused to stand in front of Rainfur. "Rainfur, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Rainfur raised his head high and meowed strongly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I confirm your warrior name. Rainfur, StarClan trusts you will serve your new Clan with honor and courage." Firestar rested his muzzle on Rainfur's head and the newly-made warrior of SkyClan licked his shoulder in return.

Turning to Petal, Firestar resumed. "Petal, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Petal, from this moment you will be known as Petalnose. StarClan honors your endurance and your strength, and SkyClan welcomes you."

Rainfur and Petalnose stood proudly as the Clan meowed their names.

"Rainfur! Petalnose! Rainfur! Petalnose!"

* * *

Echosong and Petalnose went to the nursery to stay with the kits while the rest of the cats assembled on the cliff top.

The air had a gentle breeze to it and something else—voices. Startled, Echosong glanced at Petalnose beside her to see if she had taken notice. No, it was just for Echosong to hear.

She pricked her ears and almost immediately she could make out what the voices were saying.

* * *

"You're back!" mewed Rockkit.

Echosong squeezed into the nursery after Petalnose. They settled down into their nests when Firestar came, paying them a final visit.

"You'll be as safe here as anywhere," said the flame-colored tom. "The entrance is narrow."

Petalnose nodded and mewed," We'll be fine. Don't worry about us, Firestar. And we'll look after the kits, or die trying."

Echosong nodded and swished her tail.

"If the worst happens, every warrior who survives will come back here and help you defend them," promised Firestar.

"The worst won't happen," mewed Echosong as she padded up to Firestar. "Go now—I'll see you when you when you come back."

Firestar said nothing.

Echosong guessed his thoughts. "I _will_ see you again."

Firestar nodded and left.

* * *

…**.school started today….. *sigh* **


	17. The Final Battle Part Two

**Hello, it's been so long since I updated this story. I've been really busy but I will finish this story. I've also noticed that the first half of the story isn't really that good now… I don't know. Also, ignore the author's notes at the end of the chapters before this. Bear with me ^^;**

* * *

Echosong gazed up at starry sky from the entrance of the nursery. She had total confidence in the battling cats, not just because of the words she had heard on the wind, but also because of their undying courage and loyalty in their spirits.

Beside her, Petalnose sat with her tail wrapped around her paws and watched the kits tumble. "When do you suppose they'll be back?" she asked.

Echosong shook her head. "StarClan knows."

"I hope all of them will come back safely."

"StarClan will watch over them and protect them," Echosong told her.

"I hope so," murmured Petalnose as she licked Mintkit's head.

"Evil rat!"

_'Rat?' _Echosong turned to face the entrance, claws unsheathed. No rats could be seen.

"Die!" Tiny claws pounced on Echosong's tail. In alarm, Echosong turned to see Tinykit and Bouncekit staring up at her, mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Bouncekit! Tinykit! Is that any way to treat a medicine cat?" Petalnose mewed questionably.

Bouncekit and Tinykit stared sweetly up at Petalnose.

Echosong's whiskers twitched with amusement. "It's fine," she told the queen.

Petalnose sighed. "Well…"

"I have an idea." Rolling up a ball of moss, Echosong threw it at the back end of the cave. Immediately, all five of the kits scrambled after it. "That should keep them busy for a while."

As Petalnose began to wash herself, Echosong laid down and watched the kits chase the ball of moss.

* * *

Stones clattered down the stony trail. Echosong woke up with a jolt. Pawsteps sounded from outside the nursery. The battle must be over! Echosong quickly stood and made her way to the entrance, almost stepping on Rockkit's tail. As she stepped out, Echosong could see the shadowy shapes if Leafdapple and Sharpclaw coming down the stony trail. "You're back!" Then she saw what they were supporting. Rainfur's body. _'Oh no…' _Sadness filled in her heard and sorrow welled in her eyes. "I'll tell Petalnose," whispered Echosong.

Inside the nursery, she found Petalnose curled around Mintkit and Sagekit, fast asleep. "Petalnose, wake up." Echosong shook the queen with her paw. "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm…?" Petalnose stirred from her sleep and sat up. "Echosong? What's the matter?"

"I… I have some bad news." Echosong took a deep breath. _'I'm so sorry, Petalnose…'_ "Rainfur is dead."

Petalnose's eyes widened. "No…no…" She opened her mouth and let out a wail. "No! Rainfur, oh no!"  
Echosong bowed her head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Taking a glance at her kits, she saw that both of them were up.

"Petalnose?" mewed Mintkit.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Sagekit mewed when Petalnose kept on wailing.

"What's going on?" asked Bouncekit sleepily. Tinykit and Rockkit were starting to wake up beside him.

"Go back to sleep, little one." Echosong licked the top of Bouncekit's head. "You'll know later."

As Bouncekit drifted back into sleep, Echosong padded over to Petalnose and pressed against her. She wasn't wailing anymore; instead, Petalnose crouched over her kits with wide eyes and stared at nothing.

Firestar padded into the nursery, sadness in his green eyes. "I'm sorry. He died like a warrior."

Petalnose shivered and looked right at Firestar. "He died protecting what he loved most." Her voice was a soft, quiet, whisper. "Me, and his kits, and his new Clan."

"He hunts with his ancestors now."  
Petalnose didn't respond.

"He was a brave cat," Firestar meowed. "I'm honored to have known him."

After Firestar left, Echosong nudged the grieving cat. "Come on. It'll be time for Rainfur's vigil."

Petalnose crouched, unmoving. After another moment of not moving, she rose to her paws and shook her head. "Come," Petalnose whispered to her kits. "We must say our goodbyes."

The kits' eyes were bleak and neither of them spoke as Echosong guided them and Petalnose down from the nursery to where their father lay with the rest of the Clan. Petalnose pushed her nose in her mate's fur and crouched, her eyes filled with memories and sorrow. On each side of her, Sagekit and Mintkit crouched and stared blankly at their father.

Echosong sat at Rainfur's head and looked up at the glimmering stars. She slowly noticed that Rain had been a lot like Rainfur as he got older and that they both died trying to protect. _'Are you up there now, Rain? Watching over us with Rainfur?' _She lost herself in memories, from every time that Rain attacked her to the times when Rain could actually be a sweet furball.

As the sky lit up the first light of dawn, Echosong sended one more thought up into the dark sky. _'Perhaps we will meet again. In the stars.' _

* * *

**I'll try to update this story whenever I can. **_  
_


End file.
